Clams and Crystals
Clams and Crystals is a season 89 episode of HTFF. Plot Inside Quartz's shop, both Quartz and Irin are arguing with each other. Quartz uses his spray to keep her clams from getting involved in their small fight. He then picks one of The Clams and throws it out of the window as he angrily wants his sister to keep The Clams away from his shop. Meanwhile, a clam that was thrown by Quartz lands into Dexter's mouth before it starts to eat his innards. Irin angrily forces Quartz to keep his shop in good condition before leaving the shop with her clams. Quartz frustratedly sits at his counter and stares at a picture of him with Irin. He starts to feel bad towards what he did to his sister. He starts to clean up his shop but is still too lazy to finish it. Cole is then shown entering his shop and immediately being forced by Quartz to clean his shop. Confused and annoyed, Cole just follows Quartz's orders. Quartz is thinking about how to cheer up his sister back and immediately walks out from his shop, leaving Cole behind. Lifty and Shifty then appear behind the shop before quietly entering. At the studio, the unhappy Irin is just staring out of a window, causing Amp, Zee and also her clams to get worried. She sees a pair of happy siblings, Cream and Queen, playing at the outside, and that just makes her sadder. The Clams fail to cheer up their owner and some of them decide to go find Quartz. Quartz is seen having a deal with Sweet, who is making a cake at the park. Sweet agrees to help Quartz apologize to his sister. Satisfied, Quartz decides to return to his shop for something. The Clams then meet Sweet and the cake before they decide to take it, also attacking Sweet in the process. Inside the shop, Quartz is seen making some gifts for his sister. Meanwhile, Shifty and Lifty quietly hide under his counter and try to get out. Quartz tries to call Cole only to see that he is tied at the corner. Quartz decides to help him but then realizes the raccoon brothers' appearance. Lifty and Shifty steal his gift and quickly run away. Quartz tries to chase them but clumsily trips into his counter. Lifty and Shifty happily run until both of them step on Quartz's broken glass that is part of the shop's mess. They lose their balance and bump into Angie outside the shop, causing Angie's sphere to bounce and crush their heads. At the studio, The Clams appear with the cake and give it to Irin. Irin sees Sweet's head on the ruined cake and sadly rejects it. The Clams are disappointed and frustratedly eat the whole "cake". Irin then sees Dusk and Dawn helping each other at the outside. She decides to meet her brother again with her clams. Meanwhile, Quartz sees that his shop is now completely messed up because of the thief brothers, then he sees that his picture is broken. Todd is then seen entering the shop. Quartz needs some help from Todd to give some crystals and gems to his sister. Todd agrees to help him out. Irin is at the sidewalk when she meets Todd, now seen with his costume that is attached with Quartz's crystals and gems. He shows it off to her but Irin is not very pleased by Todd. She grabs all the crystals and gems from Todd and walks away. Todd desperately wants it back only to have his leg impaled by the broken gems and fall into The Clams' tank, causing him to get eaten by The Clams. Quartz, inside the shop, quickly cleans up the place with the help from Cole. He suddenly hits a shelf, causing it to fall onto Cole and also mess up his shop even more. Irin finally enters his shop. She's then quite shocked by the current condition of the shop. Quartz starts to cry and apologize to Irin. Irin happily gives his crystals and gems back and hugs her brother. Some tree friends outside are pleased to see them and Foto wants to take their photo. The flash from Foto's camera suddenly triggers Quartz's quills which impale some tree friends in the scene. The episode ends when Quartz and Irin's picture flies into the screen. Moral "Family is the gems that last forever." Deaths *Dexter's innards are eaten by a clam. *Sweet is attacked and beheaded by The Clams. *Lifty's and Shifty's heads are crushed by Angie's sphere. *Todd is eaten by The Clams. *Cole is crushed by the shelf. *Daisy, Toothy, Paws, and Hatchy are impaled by Quartz's quills. Injuries *Lifty and Shifty stepped on broken glass. *Todd's leg is impaled by broken gems. Destructions *Quartz's shop is completely messed up throughout the episode. *A clam is thrown and breaks the window. *A shelf inside the shop falls over. Trivia *This marks the first episode that majorly shows the relationship between Quartz and Irin. *Lifty's and Shifty's death is similar to Lumpy's death in "Don't Yank My Chain". *Quartz's gift shop's exterior is now fully seen in this episode. In other episodes, only the interior is seen and the exterior was not shown fully. *Todd once again appears with his royal costume when he meets Irin. *There are a total of four instances of close relatives in this episode; Irin and Quartz, Cream and Queen, Lifty and Shifty, Dusk and Dawn. Category:Season 89 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes